A Friend In Need
by Arcaane
Summary: The Haddock family toguether again,has they wished for it to be,so many things they missed from each others,storys,dreams to be shared with its time for it to be true. Little drabbles/one-shots about their lifes! (Stalka,Hiccstrid)
1. Starts

**A/N: Hey guys! **

**This is my new story,about the Haddock family,enjoy! Its after HTTYD2 but yes,Stoick will remain alive! (Read to understand!)**

** :Hiccup,Stoick .:Valka,Toothless.**

* * *

><p>''So..Dad..How are you and mom going?''<p>

''Perfect Son!''

''Stoick,dear?'' Valka asked

''Ye'?''

''I was about to ask..how did Hiccup get the peg-leg?''

With that Hiccup gasped,oh the memories,Red Death,falling,the dragon training,oh memories...Why are you so hurtful? Stoick noticed the gasped and remembered the same,the falling..the Red Death..and the Peg Leg.

''Mom?''

Valka looked to her son ''Whats wrong dear?''

''I rather dislike this story.''

''Oh..''

_'Look the manners boy!'_ Stoick whispered to Hiccup who looked with a 'Oh my gods i'm sorry.' look. ''Stoick,i have good ears.'' Stoick sort of felt the anger on her phrase. ''Sorry'' Stoick said.

''Well,Mom,Dad can tell the story'' Hiccup said with a big of lazy-ness on his tone,then Stoick mentioned. ''Fine Son,you start.'' Hiccup gaved a sigh and though _Why me? _''Alright then,it all started when...''

**''This is Berk. It's twelve days North of Hopeless, and a few degrees South of Freezing to death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village. In a word; sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have... Dragons...''**

''I wanted to be the first one to kill a...''

**''NIGHT FURY! Get down!'' **Stoick,then screamed to the other vikings **''JUMP!''**

''I managed to use The Mangler _**(Was it its**_** _name?_)** And take down the...Night Fury;  
><span>

The Night Fury,now Toothless,falled on the cove,i got there and i started to understand who dragons truly were,but i was close to my final test,to kill the Monstrous Nightmare now called Hookfang;

But then Toothless saved me and Dad find out about my Bud,then,we got to Dragon Island,and killed the Red Death.''

Valka smiled,how much she has missed?How much she missed her family?Oh gods her son who was only 8 months,now its 20 years..How the time passes...She was so proud,her little boy was already a grand hero.

Stoick was so proud of both his wife and son,they're getting to his family..he missed it fully so muchbut now he has everything he wished.A wife,a son,peace bettewen the 300 years war of dragons a and vikings,he had his friend Gobber,his dragon Skullcrusher,he now is feeling happy,much than he never has been before.

Hiccup was happier than ever,he had reunited his family,he explored islands and found new dragons,he keeped the problems could be coming but with his family toguether and his friends,there is nothing they can't be able to do!

**This... is Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The _people_ that grow here are even more so. The only upsides are the pets. While other places have...ponies or parrots, we have... Dragons!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You like?You like?=3**

**I think that the first chapter of Stoick keeping alive is Chapter 1 of 'What If?' from Clary Chase! \('w')/ ****I accept suggestions,ideas,and critiques,flames will be used to make my food.****Updates doesn't have a correct time so just stay tuned! I din't used the full movie transcript because it would be a 'Watching the movie' fic,My original language ins't English,i appreaciate if there is someone to help with pontuation,correct gramathical errors etc.. **

**I'll try to make bigger chapters in the meantime and my other story 'Dragon Days' i'll be removed because i just re-thinked it and i was like '_What the shi is going to happen?' _**

**This is it my peoples!**


	2. Apologize

**A/N Well i've got some good rating for a first story! :3**

**Johnny's Cowgirl: Ty' =3 I love these kinds of story too! Too bad there are little of then =(**

**Some Cloudjumper and Stoick bonding below!**

**Principal Characters:Stoick,Cloudjumper.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stoick's POV:<strong>

Peacefull day,singing terrible terr-... ''ATCHO!'' Ah well,not so peacefull.

Both Toothless and Hiccup went on flight last night,_on rain._

So then they got a cold,great Thor,how could a dragon sneezing almost burn the full house!?

''So Gothi,do you know what it is?''

She put some sand on the ground and started writing Gobber translated what she writed: ''The poor' lad got a fever ye' going to need som' ice block to put on 'is 'ead.''

Valka soon summed up with a warm soup,since Hiccup was asleep she feed him over.

I was so happy that Valka knew our son better than me in 20 Hiccup and Valka were so alike,their eyes,their hairs.

But..the X-Wing beast...no it couldn't be it.I need to live with the beast who almost killer my son and took my wife!

_The beast knew it._

_Valka knew it._

_The tribe knew it._

Only himself din't.

Why the beast took her?Why she din't come back!? Still.

The beast looked to him with confused eyes.

**Cloudjumper's POV:**

''Why is the human looking so souless when looking at me?What have i done?''

_Flashback:_

_The raid was intense,and i entered through the roof of the house and smiled ''This child!Its a true dragon soul!''_

_I started playing with the baby,so innocent...Until i've noticed: The child's mother was there with a sharp deadly sword poiting at him ready for the deadly strike but he felt something._

_Our souls._

_The same._

_I decided: I'm taking her with me. Soon the man,the boy's father and chief that i've heard came yelling ''VALKA!''_

_I have to fly away now!Soon has i flew he keeped yelling ''VALKA!VALKA!'' And then i took her to the Bewilderbeast's lair,the Alpha's nest._

_Flashback end._

''Oh no..''

**Stoick's POV/Flashback:**

_Flashback:_

_''NO!'' I yelled when i heard Hiccup's cying i stoped,feeling ashamed.''Sorry..i..couldn't save her..''_

_''I feel sorry Stoick..May the gods be with her..'' Gobber said grabbing Hiccup from my arms a i first time i cried._

_''I'LL KILL ALL THESE BLOODY BEAST AND END WITH THEN ONCE FOR ALL!'' I screamed has Hiccup fell asleep,i looked the scar on its chin,that monster,leaved a mark on him so that i'll always remember of this day._

_Flashback end._

''So.''

''So?'' Valka answered.

''Why is that be- i mean-,Cloudjumper staring at me?''

''Because he wants to apologize.''

''A-apologize?''

Valka nodded and leaved,there was an awkward silence bettewen me and the dragon.

''So dragon,peace deal?'' Cloudjumper huffed and looked at me with big eyes has if he was happy of me accepting his apologize,and the same time a yes for our peace deal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Horray! I think i'll start just getting to do chapters with 500+ words accepted,critiques and everything else will be used to make my food.**

**I have some ideas with me,hope you like this Cloudjumper's apologize chapter!**


	3. Don't be dizzy

**Sorry for the late update,i was at my Aunt's House,and i got a new doggie YAAAAAAAAAAA-*gets slapped* Okay,i stahp.**

**Here goes the chapter!:**

**Principal Characters:Astrid.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stoick's POV:<strong>

''Morning,Val,Son.'' I shouted has Val was making breakfast,Hiccup was well...Flying?Without breakfast?Its the most important meal!

''GET BACK IN HERE SON!'' I boomed opening the door but something maked me get really-I mean REALLY mad,he was spinning while flying and Hiccup was stading and they COULD fall,but something maked me get mad again,all the other riders were doing the same thing,they all shall fall from their dragons,just look how dizzy they are!

''All of you please get down!'' Valka said,with desesperate eyes and Gobber said the same thing ''Lad's,get down!''

''W-w-wait M-mom and D-dad we're g-going!'' Hiccup said,and he was really really dizzy.

Then,has i expected,he falled from Toothless,flat in the ground,until i heard a agonizing scream i ran over to him ''HICCUP!''

**Hiccup's POV:**

''AAAAAAAGH!'' I screamed i could feel the impact on my arms,they were broken somehow i managed to struggle has i felt my father's grasp on me, i heard he saying some words,but my attention was at the other riders coming down and running to me,then i've seen their heads slowly appearing above me and everyone was around me,i heard everyone say ''Hiccup?'' ''Are you OK?'' ''You can hear us?'' I could only mumble a word that many din't knew,but they could know which word was it _'Hurts...' _

**Astrid's POV:**

''Lets take him to Gothi,she'll know how to care of him!'' Oh,poor Hiccup,we din't wanted it to happen...Then Stoick grabbed him,we rushed to Gothi,when we got there she looked at him and maked a sign of 'Lay him down' and then we did so,she grabbed some herbs and putted then on his right arm and she dropped some sand on the floor and started to write when she finished,Gobber translated:

''He's got a concussion,nothing serious though.''

''Ah.'' Everyone sighed in relief,but i noticed that we all still were a bit dizzy but it was just a training!I hope we don't get bad punishment about it.

**3 Days later...(Still Astrid's POV):**

''Good morning Fishlegs.'' I said,happy that the training would resume today,we din't get a bad punishment either,has we explained that it was a traning Stoick forgave us,and then we keeped peacefully,but with one condition: Train,in safe places that you can fall without hurting well,it was fine for us,but i bet someone would come with another crazy training idea and we would get into trouble again.

''Good morning,Astrid.'' Fishlegs replied,happy too,because we would train more about the Smothering Smokebreaths,and how they lived,eat,make their nests..But my thinking was stoped from Ruffnut and Tuffnut calling us too go,then we did so,i grabbed Stormfly has we flew to Breakneck Bog,where they have a nest,it maked not so much time we got there but it was to study the plants and ground,plus,we did find some other dragon species called Venomous Vorpent **(You can see it on the HTTYD Book series 'How To Cheat a Dragons Curse') **that we din't wanted to get close of,has Fishlegs told us that its bite can kill in less than 24 hours.

We flew off to the next location...

* * *

><p><strong>Yup,next chapter will feature the Venomous Vorpent and the little metal steallers,the Smothering Smokebreaths,i think that,i'll feature some chapters only to explain about each dragon stats,such as speed,venom,attack,shoot limit and stuff.<strong>

**Yes,i have read only 5 books of the HTTYD series so far,and i can't WAAAAIT for the Dragons 2 DVD with the new short 'Dawn of The Dragon Racers' and the 3 season in Netflix,same that i don't have it hahahaha.**

**I'll probably update today againthis story,but maybe the ROTG story i'll take a little longer because i'll update the prologue that is WAAAY to little,See ya!**


	4. Dragon Stats 1

**Midnightsky0612:I've seen your storys,and i ike them all,my favorite is ''The Spell Returns''**

**Yup,update today!I maked a research abot both Smothering Smokebreaths and Venomous Vorpent,so here it goes:**

**Principal Characters:Hiccup Fishlegs.**

**Hiccup's POV:**

-''Breakneck Bog!'' I shouted,then we all landed and i started talking again: ''Today,we'll study the Venomous Vorpent and the Smothering Smokebreaths!We'll search both of once!Lets head to south and north into 2 groups,Fishlegs Snotlout Ruffnut and Tuffnut into one group who heads south,in which Fishlegs leads the search of Smothering Smokebreaths and the other group is me,Astrid and Eret which heads to north for the Vorpent,lets go!''

We spared ourselfs into 2 teams,and Eret,managed to get one dragon,a Raincutter called Blade,whose was now his best friend and pal wo helped on any sort of things we reached the spot we wanted: The Venomous Cave.

''Alright,are you all equiped with metal protections to no bite happens?'' ''Yes!'' Yelled in air Astrid and Eret,who landed safelly and swopped into the cave ready to get close of any Venomous lizard.

''Alright lets tell all the stats of the Vorpent!Astrid you start and then we go into order:Astrid,Eret and me OK?''

''Alright!The only cure for its bite its the Potato!''

''You can feel its bite because you've been numbed before bited.''

''It has a deadly venom of 15.''

''The sickness name is Vorpentitis.''

''It has a disobedience of 9''

''Fear factor and attack of 9.''

''Speed 8.''

''And size 1''

''Good one guys and don't forget,its a Nanodragon alright guys?'' I said has we nodded and geban to study more things to ut on the book of dragons.

**Meanwhile in Fishlegs POV...:**

''There we are,the Smokebreath's nest.'' I told then happy that i din't got those venomfully dragon oh- they can kill you in less than 24 hours with their bites ...oh- i wonder how they are right now?

''Right lets say some stuff about then,Starts with me then the twins and Snotlout.''

Snotlout protested ''Hey!Why i have to be the last!?''

And Fishlegs replied ''Fine,you first,lets start then.''

''It lives in caves''

''It's a mystery class dragon''

''And Has a speed of 8 and attack 4.''

''Firepower 6 and shoot limit 3.''

''Has no venom.''

''Covers itself in a veil of smoke.''

''And makes its nest with metal.''

''Good one guys'' Fishlegs said ''Lets now study more about those,then...''

''We explode stuff!'' Ruffnut and Tuffnut exclaimed and banged their heads togueter Snotlout and Fishlegs just rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>It is little,i know,i din't update yesterday because my new doggie,that is a little puppy,caused us trouble stealling my mother clothes,so i had to grab it all over again.<strong>

**I'll try to make a chapter today again,because i study at afternoon 1PM 'til 6:20PM So i have no much time,these chapters to explain about dragons stats shall be little too,oh,i updated the last chapter because i wrote the wrong book name! Its 'How to Cheat a Dragons Curse' not 'A Hero's Guide to Deadly Dragons.' **

**See ya!**


	5. The Plan

**Sorry for the LONG wait,good news:I don't have school on monday Second good news:I'll have school recess for 10 days!**

**Wohooo!Now at my stories,has i'll be updating the ones from before i'll have this information:**

**P.C:Stoick,Valka,Gobber. / S.C.:Hiccup.**

**The P Letter means 'Principal' And 'C' means 'Characters and S.C Means secondary characters,i'll be putting on the story information or 'preview' like this: 'CHAP.5:Toothless eats fish' (Example,but everyone knows he does!) And so on,at my other stories too.**

**Lets get with the story!**

**P.C:Stoick,Valka,Gobber. / S.C.:Hiccup.**

* * *

><p><strong>Valka's POV:<strong>

''This wasn't a good idea,Gobber.'' Said Stoick,has tradition before we marry he must gatter gold to make a golden ring that proves our union,but when we got on the Island of Gold,or boat broke in the shores and we got stuck,without any dragons or supplies to save us,while on that,stranded on this island,for good...or not.

''Me and Gobber will search for some gold,and then Dear,search for branches?'' Stoick asked,i think that everything would be easier if we could tame a dragon and head back but nooo...We needed to get stranded on a island that we din't knew anything about it,and that most dragons were ferocious and has well,we needed to follow the 'tradition' but i think that we'll be able to get off soon.

**Stoick's POV:**

Tradition needs to be followed of course,but it wanst good to be stranded because of it too,but of course,we've been in worse times before!Right?Of course,just like the time Drago attacked,or when Alvin and Daggur kidnapped Hiccup..why does he's always an magnet to troubles,and dangers?We can't know why,well,better get lots of gold,because i can almost see the surprise face,when Hiccup gets the crown of being an part of the 'Kings and Queens' of all the generations..receiving the crown was the things i almost wanted when i was his age,i hope he loves it all,i told Astrid and the others to keep him busy on the the other side of the island,yup this exact island so no worries here,its verything a plan thats the why we can't bring Val any close to this middle of the island where most gold stays because if she finds the ohers our plain is ruined,neither my little pride knows about it,and i bet that the other teens are struggling to keep him stranded here too,while Snotlout and the Twins are getting gold,maybe they're having some sort of classes about dragons,has if they din't had enough of them.

**Astrid's POV:**

''WHY ITS SO HARD TO KEEP YOU QUIET!'' i screamed,Hiccup wouldn't stay put in the rock while the others were with the little ''Plan'' has they say,i think that i'll have to tie him up VERY SOON...But well th-

***BOOM***

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffieee~ I'll post bigger chapters when i get on the school recess,plus,my name on School Of Dragons is 'HalleyRox',see me there if you guys can!<strong>


	6. Important AN

**Sorry for this not being a true chapter!I'm just saying that,i'll work now at my HTTYD2 AU,since the other stories will make more sense after the second movie,so i'll be working at the first chapter,whose i wan't every chapter to have lots of words,will be published maybe every friday,probably this friday since i have no school will be published the first chapter of it,while then,the other stories publish date are unknown.**

**Please see my other stories!:**

**A Street Cat Named Toothless**

**Snowstorm**

**Again,sorry for no chapter,and thanks for all the fav's and follows and reviews i got until today!**


End file.
